Summer Wonders
by EmoSakura95
Summary: Terra as a graduate student needs to be ready for the doors opening ahead of her, as in college. Her friends are working to help her but can she be ready before the summer ends?


Summer Wonders

Chapter 1 A Horrible End to a Perfect Day

2:58

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

'Ahh! Today's the day! The last day of school! Well, actually, the twelfth grade, so yeah we're our out of school but then college comes, but who cares? After today, I am going to be free. Any ways, where are my manners? Hi, my name is Terra Platinum and as of today, I have totally graduated from Consumnes Oaks High School and entering in Stanford University as a freshman. Right about now, I should be screaming, laughing and having a good time but as for the next two or one minute, I am still here, in a classroom and bored as hell. All I have to do is sit here and listen to one more lecture about how we should spend our time. Studying. Pfft. Yeah Right!! And also how we are so immature and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.'

2:59

'Ha! Only about thirty seconds left.' Our teacher's voice starts to drown out as our minds count down to the final seconds on the clock. 'I have already planned out what to do after I am free for the day but all this could be ruined by one major aspect; mom and dad.' _Twenty. _'I am heading towards Starbucks with all my friends; stop by the movies to see some horror movie and possibly a party for our end of the year celebration with our friends. Here we go our final countdown. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE!!' _As the final bell rings, papers fly everywhere and everyone pushing and shoving to get out the door leaving our poor teacher to clean all the papers up.

"Yahoo!" I yelled. "We are finally free" I grabbed Luna and Liana by the arms and tried to get them to walk but for some reason, they would not move an inch. "Hey, what's the big idea you guys?"

"Umm, hello!! Loretta and Aiden, did you you forget about them? Yeah, they asked us to wait for them so we can all go to the movies together. And, oh did i mention that Kylen and Wylen are bringing Dylan along?!"

"What the... Liana, Luna!! Why didn't you tell me?? I could have just gone homw instead!!"

"Well, there are several reasons why we did it. Number one: We knew it would freak you out. Number Two: We thought it would be funny. And Number Three: Because we wanted to."

"Those aren't very good reasons!!"

"Well we can consider it even since you pulled all those pranks at our slumber party and last day as middle school kids party."

"Like What?"

"Huh? You don't remember? Oops! Sorry, that might had been your brother, oh well. Anyway, even if you did do it, it would be too late."

"Why?"

"They are right around the corner."

"How do you know?"

"Kylen sent me a text just know, so looks like you're stuck."

"Not if I leave before they get here!"

"Leave before who gets here?" A familiar voice asked.

"AHHHHH!! I am too late!! i should have shut my big mouth and left when i had the chance!" I said as i panicked.

"Why? Are you trying to avoid me again? Uh. Uh. You and I are spending the whole day today." said Dylan.

"Ah, crap..."

"Aha! So you are trying to avoid me." Dylan had grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a spot close to the front of the school.

"OW! Hey, that actually hurts you know!!"

"Oh sorry..." As he stopped to let go, that chilled awkwardness between the two of them grew.

"Hmpf, whatever, I'm going back to Liana, Luna and all the others." I walked over to the others and started talking. "Hey, is it okay if I skip going over to the movies so I can go home?"

"Sure, but why would you want to go home so quickly?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, just a little while ago, you were all psyched and during class i got the feeling you were sending your freaky e.s.p. messages again." agreed Liana. " And besides, Loretta and Aiden haven't even gotten here yet.

"Well that all changed as soon I found out that you guys decided to bring Dylan along. Anyway, I'll be heading home, I'll call you guys when i get home." Once again, Dylan grasped me by the arm and gave me his infamous glare, but I still manages to overlook it.

"Uh, no, this the biggest reason why are not so very close like we were when we were kids."

"Hmm, ha ha ha very funny. I really don't care anyways so I'll be leaving.'

"Really, you aren't being very fun and i really didn't want to pull out this anyway so just remember you asked for it." Dylan had reached into his pocket and pulled out an ancient looking phone. "Do you remember the pool party of 2005 at my cousin Carri's house?" he grinned as he said those words , but as for m, all i felt like doing was to do rip his head off and make him dig his own grave as i rip his head off.

"Of course i remember,"i said gritting my teeth. Uh, Dylan! You make me sooo angry! What does he have against me? Dylan has never really been this way. Back then, he's been so quiet and now look at him. He's such a loud mouth like the twins, ugh, and you know, days like these make me wonder why he won't study and be quiet like a normal boy. But my definition of normal isn't like it should be. i kind of remember the good old days when all he would do is sit at his desk and stare at the board with a somewhat permanent scowl.

Flashback

* * *

"Ah!! This feels so good doesn't this Luna?"

"Well, I guess it depends on what you mean by how it feels good," replied Luna.

"Hey, Luna, you know you don't have to talk in such profound words," said Liana.

"I know that, but i always forget that its just us," said Luna.


End file.
